The best known method for manufacturing a twisted yarn comprises in a first step the manufacture of spun yarns with a suitable spinning device from dissolved fiber material; in a subsequent method step the spun yarns are twisted in twisting devices, for example, two-for-one twisting devices to a twisted yarn. A spooling process and occasionally a doubling process are provided between these two method steps. For the manufacture of a twisted yarn it is thus necessary to provide individual, separately acting spinning machines, on the one hand, and twisting machines, on the other hand; this is complicated with respect to device requirements as well as with respect to the operational sequence.
From the publications DD 78 710 and FR-A-2 354 403 methods and devices are known with which individual spun yarns are manufactured by means of two adjacent spinning devices, i.e., positioned next to each other or atop one another, the spun fibers are joined immediately after the spinning process and are subjected to twisting.
The object of the invention is to create a method and a device by means of which the fiber material is introduced in a fiber stream that is as uniform as possible and loss-free through the surrounding envelope of the yarn balloon into the interior space defined by the yarn balloon and supplied to the spinning devices.